


月圆时

by xiaoke



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoke/pseuds/xiaoke
Summary: 对不起我真的退步了
Relationships: Thor - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	月圆时

染红的尖牙从生肉中抽出，温热的血液从毛发间涌出，生物还在地上抽搐着，犯人却已经带着他的尖牙逃出了视线。  
这已经是镇上地三只被咬断脖子的动物了，周边的居民这几日里都生活在恐慌中，生怕明天躺在地上的成了自己。  
——  
夜晚，花园可是给洛基无趣的生活增添了许多的乐趣，一个秋千，一些无聊时种下的鲜花，今晚，他破例给自己到了一小杯的血，因为保存的时间有些久，暗沉的血液顺着酒杯的晃动黏在杯壁上，他本不应该喝这种劣质的血种，就算有一半原因是因为储存，也挡  
掩盖不住血液进入口腔时的苦涩，他本该喝着最甘甜的血液躺在舒适的沙发上，看着仆人割开上等血奴的皮肤，听着血液流入器皿时连绵的声音，然后滴....答....滴....答，直到血液留尽。  
可他现在甚至连血奴都买不起，他盘算过一些小钱，但完全不够他花的，又是这么一想，他开始盘算了起来，省吃俭用多久才能有一笔数目不小的钱呢....  
比普通人富裕的情况已经满足不了洛基了，他苦恼的甚至没时间欣赏今天的满月。  
刚成年的狼人——索尔，也在苦恼，脑子里回荡着生物在最后一刻的哀嚎，和躺在地上没有了生气却还在抽搐的身体，在人类面前本就柔弱的猫猫狗狗，在狼人面前更是不堪一击。  
来不及为它们哀悼，索尔已经锁定了下一个目标。  
洛基花园里的白马，是他最近在一个商人手里买下的，买下时才很小一只，他本打算今晚就去采血，没想到狼人先下了手，白马早就躺在了草坪上，小腿被撕裂后还能看见上面的肌肉还在跳动，血色浸染后也看不出来腹部有没有伤口。  
“已经忍不住要吃肉了吗”洛基也听说了小镇里的事，除了他自己就只有狼人会干这种事情了，“真是愚蠢，吃完不能打扫一下吗，弄的路上脏兮兮的，活该被人发现”洛基在这里生活了几百年了，也没有人怀疑过他，看见他吸血时样子的人早就被他吃了。  
狼人的敌意更加强烈了，底吼一点点从喉咙里传来，爪子在血泥地上仿佛下一秒就会冲上来一般，洛基可不想弄脏他的睡衣，前一秒还躺在沙发上吃着葡萄看着书，下一秒就被马鸣吓的呛了一鼻子，“你继续我不打扰你，待会清理一下现场就好”他也不管狼人是不是听懂了，拉着睡衣边裹着自己就跑进了别墅里，顺便还咒骂了一句“这破天气”。  
索尔只觉得他在示弱。  
过了这一晚，洛基本以为他不会再来这儿了，看样子是刚成年，马的事也就不想和他多计较了，可谁知道索尔居然还天天来，叼着各种动物的尸体，就像是把这当做了餐桌，而且洛基更加确定了这只狼才刚成年，这只傻狼，愚蠢到会在他家门口给他留下一只腿或一块肋排，门口的羊毛地毯沾着血和泥土，还能依稀看清上面的脚印。  
新的一天，洛基可不希望再看见那只狼，上个月他邀请了各路名流今日参加晚宴，如果把人吓死了，他可不想负责，更别说万一被谁知道了他的身份，那么他就要换个地方住着了。  
“劳菲森先生”女士的手里还有一个烟斗，洛基不喜欢抽烟，但也不讨厌，宴会很顺利，不过他现在要去找俩位在宴会上消失的人，他敢确定他们肯定是去了花园的哪个地方，每次他举办宴会都会有几个恶心的人在他的花园里乱搞，真搞不懂这些有钱人是怎么想的。  
“先生...”低沉的声音从洛基身后传来， 他转过身，对上了那双眼睛，蓝色的就像是大海中的游鱼在月光下吸引着他，他并不是宴会上的人，洛基记得很清楚，“有什么事吗”他试探性的问话，青年人却一个快步把他压向了墙面，那个人身体滚烫像是在生病，洛基赤裸在外的皮肤和他接触后都变的微热。  
“不，别靠这么近，孩子”他想尝试着把这个年轻人推开，但他失败了，看起来年轻的样貌，格子却要比他高许多，洛基有些惊恐，“我还以为你记得我”青年无意的对着他脖子呼气，便装上有些泥土蹭在了洛基的衣角上，他们太靠近了，活了几百年的吸血鬼大脑里疯狂的回忆着，眼前的人到底是谁，在哪，何时，他们见过面?  
答案是，没有。  
“不，你肯定是认错人了，或许我们可以分开来说”他们之间几乎没有距离，青年结实的胸膛，还有就算没有凸起都会让人十分在意的胯部，洛基不想盯着他的眼睛看，就只能看这些。  
“没有，我吃了你的马，我想来还债”  
“你这样子可还不了债”  
“呼...我也不想，你能在帮帮我吗”  
洛基搞清楚了他想干些什么，眼前的人早就变成了下半身动物，他扯掉了洛基的领带亲吻了他脖子上细嫩的皮肤，就像是被灼伤一样留下了红印。  
“混蛋...”洛基想躲他的吻，却完美的露出了脖子上的嫩肉，“吸血鬼...我是吸血鬼，你的敌人，你不会嫌恶心吗”洛基被整个抱了起来按在墙上，青年的手已经伸进了他的裤子里摸索，“抱歉，我真的...忍不住了”索尔在他的脸上乱蹭着，手指摸过他的后穴，在峃口周围按压。  
索尔自己的衣服早就脱了个精光，健硕的身材十分符合洛基想象的性伙伴，但他才不想被一个比自己年轻了不知道多少岁的狼人艹。  
“先告诉我你的名字好吗，别这么着急”洛基冷静了下来，面前的人也就把他松开了，“哦对对....我叫索尔”就趁说话的时间，洛基跑到了花园门口，差一步就能回到晚宴上，但是狼人跑的要比他快，就在那个角落，他能从窗户那看清宴会上来往的人，他背对着被索尔抓住了手，“唔!”柱形物体从腿缝间插了进来，索尔没有脱下他的裤子，反而是隔着裤子摩擦，洛基的双腿被索尔用一只手锁紧了，然后性器从中间抽插着狼人的喘息越来越重，就像是快要高潮了一般，洛基却没有太大的感受，他只知道这个年轻人在他的身体下阴茎变的越来越大越来越硬。  
胯部对着臀肉用力的撞击，布和阴茎相互摩擦着，洛基的性器前端也感觉湿了起来，“换个地方好吗，换个地方”洛基才不想被人看见，他好不容易才维持着这种富裕的生活，但吸血鬼没有这么容易流泪，洛基潮红的脸颊，和嘴角边反着微光的液体，这些都让索尔性欲大增，于是他脱下了洛基的裤子，但他不急于直接进入，吸血鬼先生绝对逃不掉的。  
他从后穴下面经过，胯骨撞击翘起的臀肉，“别，别我求你，混蛋我求你了”臀肉被撞击的声音差点被房间里的人听见，洛基忍住了自己想要被插入的欲望，索尔的性器从他腿间穿插的时间太久这让他的腿根间红了一片，“先生...要我教你怎么乞求吗”索尔越发骄横跋扈，甚至张狂着要让洛基为他口交，对于刚成年的狼人来说碰上一个经验十足的炮友是十分幸运的，但因为洛基是被强迫的，所以索尔的第一次被口交并不是那么的美妙。  
洛基先是握着他的阴茎上下律动，然后从囊袋开始用舌头轻轻的舔着，开始索尔还是很享受的，但当洛基开始吞吐柱身时就不是那么快乐了，牙齿磕着阴茎说来就来，用手堵着前端，欲望无法发泄是最难受的，洛基的嘴里一阵酸痛，阴茎差点抵到喉咙，他真的没想到索尔技术居然这么差，但是精液射到嘴里呛得他已经没法说话了。  
“我插进来了”索尔让洛基坐在自己身上，他用手把着性器前端，“太紧了”“你不能扩张一下?”“扩张?”洛基很无奈，他简直就像是在带一个小朋友去做成年人干的坏事一般，只好自己吮吸一下手指，摸了摸索尔的阴茎，然后从后穴一点点按压进去。  
“那是什么?”  
“你的精液”  
索尔不知道为什么火气上涌，阴茎抵着后穴抓着洛基的腰杆按了下去，“嗯哈”洛基被抓着腰不自主的动着，索尔毛茸茸的尾巴不知何时绕着他的腿缠了上来，身下的动作没有停，从背后抓着洛基的头发和他接吻，唇对着唇毫无章法的撕咬着对方。  
“劳菲森先生?是你吗?”有人找到了这里，洛基一惊，后穴收缩的更紧了，他不敢说话，所以用手背挡着嘴，索尔没有停下，他继续撞击着洛基的臀肉，但是速度变慢了，一下一下撞击的更深，“不要被发现”索尔亲吻着他的后背，吸血鬼白嫩的皮肤很敏感，他每吻一下胯部就抽送一次，“先生?”那个人还没走，声音好像越来越近了，仿佛就隔着一面墙，或者是一棵树。  
洛基又开始反抗了，他不让索尔继续在身后肆无忌惮，但反倒被索尔翻了个身继续操弄，这下他被一撞一幢的摇晃着的时候还能看见索尔年轻帅气的脸和那双蓝眼睛，翻过身后索尔也能看见他，眼睛有些泛红，又因为体质和普通人不同，索尔插入后感受到的大多都是快感，对于普通人来说狼人的阴茎太大了。  
“他走了”索尔又换回了之前毫无章法的进攻，“你怎么知道，别....不要，太...快了”洛基被操弄了很久，宴会也快要结束了，可他没法回去结束宴会，里面的人可能会在一会后继续出来找他，“我听力比较好，唔你身上好香”不知道什么时候，洛基的身上越来越暖和了，他感觉就像是一个毛绒玩具在操他，索尔的手也开始不自在了，他游走着摸索到了洛基身前的乳头。  
“艹，别突然变成狗啊”“我是狼”  
索尔以为洛基会在做爱时适当的吸他的血，但吸血鬼实在是挡不住刚成年的狼人旺盛的性欲，被他艹的死去活来，还射了一屁股的精液，撞红的臀缝还被他的舌头全部舔了个遍。  
“今晚又是月圆”他庆幸没有在今晚吃掉任何人，但是如果做爱也算吃掉的话，他可能是吃掉了一个吸血鬼。

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起我真的退步了


End file.
